


Mr. Reese, Sir

by DetectiveRiley (RavenWhitecastle)



Series: The Sinner and the Saint [36]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Dom John, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dominance, M/M, Orders, Sub Harold, Swearing, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:54:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22532806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenWhitecastle/pseuds/DetectiveRiley
Summary: Harold wonders why John enjoys it so much when Harold gives the orders. John is more than happy to indulge Harold's curiosity.
Relationships: Harold Finch/John Reese
Series: The Sinner and the Saint [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/940422
Comments: 10
Kudos: 37





	Mr. Reese, Sir

**Author's Note:**

> I don't feel like this is one of my best, but I enjoyed writing it. Been a while since our boys have had some fun.

“Why do you like it so much when I give you orders?”

The question took John by surprise. They had been in the midst of kissing passionately on the bed, laying side by side with their knees bumping into each other. In the middle of a kiss, Harold had pulled away and asked, “Why do you like it so much when I give you orders?”

John tilted his head. “What makes you ask?”

Harold shrugged, bowing his head. “Curiosity.”

Stroking Harold’s cheek, John considered his answer. He felt there was more on Harold’s mind that simply curiosity, but if Harold wanted an answer, John was glad to give it to him. “I’ve always been good at taking orders. I suppose part of it is because I enjoy pleasing you. I like making you happy. But… more than that, I like having someone else in control.”

“But why?”

John ran his hand down Harold’s neck and shoulder, gently brushing his thumb over Harold’s scar. “On the job, I have to make a lot of hard choices. It’s my responsibility to save the people the Machine tells me to protect.” He sighed. “At the end of the day… it’s nice to have someone else calling the shots.” He smiled at Harold and ran his fingers through Harold’s hair. “I guess I like letting someone else choose for me.”

Harold nodded. “I suppose that makes a large amount of sense.” He placed both hands on John’s chest. His fingers curled into fists. “John,” he began, his voice thick, “Could you… take control? Control me? Just for tonight.”

Harold looked John in the eyes and John’s heart melted. Harold looked so hopeful, so vulnerable, so  _ young _ . The word “boyish” came to John’s mind, as he studied Harold’s wide, nervous eyes and slightly parted lips. John carefully cradled Harold’s face. “If you’re sure that’s what you want.”

Swallowing, Harold nodded. “Yes, John. Please.”

John smiled at Harold before assuming a cold expression. He leaned back against the headboard and spread his arms. “Undo your shirt.”

Harold sat up on his knees to obey, leaning heavily on his good leg. John held up a staying hand, and Harold paused.

“What are you forgetting?” John asked.

Harold’s lips quirked. “Yes, sir. Sorry, sir.”

Smirking, John shook his head. “Very good. But in this room you call me Mr. Reese. Understood?”

Harold’s eyes lit up. “Yes, Mr. Reese. Sir.”

Taking a breath, John let his hand drop. “Continue.”

To John’s pleasure, Harold complied without hesitating. Harold worked deftly to undo his buttons, making a show of carefully releasing each one. When he was done, he removed his shirt and dropped it off the edge of the bed. He was naked underneath, and John eyed him appreciatively. 

Remembering he was in charge, he clenched his jaw. “Now undo mine.”

“Yes, Mr. Reese.” Harold obliged, and John raised his chin to give Harold room to work. 

Harold was so fervent as he undressed them both, John telling him what to do when and Harold jumping to. John wasn’t used to giving orders, but Harold was perfectly obedient, following John’s instructions with intense focus. Occasionally, John would reach up to touch Harold’s face or pet Harold’s hair, enraptured by the way Harold touched John like he was precious.

When Harold had stripped them both down and they were nude, John moved over and sat up straight. Snapping his fingers, he pointed to the mattress. “On your stomach,” he growled. 

“Yes, Mr. Reese.” Biting his lip, Harold moved so he was flat on his front side.

“Well done,” John purred as he retrieved the lube from the bedside table. He admired the curvature of Harold’s ass and back as he readied himself- the nicks and scratches and a spatter of freckles across Harold’s shoulders. He set aside the lube while memorizing the slope of Harold’s hips. Reaching out, John placed his hands on Harold’s shoulders and shifted so he was straddling Harold. “Now, just relax.” Harold let out a deep breath, and John leaned over to lay down flat on top of Harold before sliding his cock into Harold’s ass. 

Gasping, Harold clutched the sheets in his fists. John hummed. “Does that feel good?”

“Yes, Mr. Reese,” Harold sighed, “Please, Mr. Reese, more.”

“As you wish.”

Slowly, John built up his rhythm, grinding against Harold’s hips. As he fucked Harold, he revelled in the sweet moans and whimpers slipping from Harold’s lips. John smiled and curled his fingers into Harold’s hair.

“Say my name.”

Squeezing his eyes shut, Harold moaned, “Mr. Reese.”

John tugged gently. “Louder.”

“Oh, Mr. Reese.... oh,  _ fuck _ …”

“ _ Louder! _ ”

“Mr. Re-heese!”

Harold’s voice hitched as John thrust his hips forward. Harold came with his face buried in the pillow, with the sheets clutched in his hands, with John’s hand tangled in his hair. Shortly after, John pulled himself out and came across Harold’s back, gasping sharply.

Totally spent, John rolled off of Harold to lay next to him. Harold shifted so he was laying on his side. “We should… we should go get cleaned up,” Harold murmured.

“Hang on.” John reached up and placed his hand on Harold’s cheek. “First, tell me. Was that… good?”

Harold smiled. “That was very good.” He pecked John on the cheek. “Thank you, Mr. Reese.”

John chuckled.”It’s been a while since you’ve called me that.”

Harold nodded. “Before Samaritan.”

“Yeah,” John sighed, “Before that.” He stroked Harold’s cheek with his thumb. “Can I ask why you wanted me to be in charge tonight?”

Breathing deeply, Harold looked away. “Things have been… hectic lately,” he answered after a moment, “Between the Machine, Samaritan, and everything else that’s happened, we’ve all been scrambling to keep up.”

“You more than anyone else,” John observed.

Harold scoffed. “Sometimes it certainly feels that way.” He chewed on his lower lip before continuing, “Some days it feels like I’ve accomplished nothing. In the midst of it all, I lose track of everything I’ve tried to do. It… it feels like I’m spiraling out of control.”

John tilted his head. “You’re doing everything you can.”

“As much as I try, it never feels like enough. Like you said, we have to make many difficult choices in this line of work. And so many times, I worry if I’ve made the right one. I just… wanted someone else to take the reins.” He smiled. “Thank you for indulging me, John.”

John smiled back. “I was happy to.” Sitting up, he continued, “Now, let’s go shower. Giving all those orders wore me out.” 

Laughing, Harold followed John to the bathroom. “Forgive me for not pitying you,” he said, “You certainly seemed to enjoy it.”


End file.
